


The French Fry Trifecta

by localspacelesbian



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Dumbass Boys, Fluff, M/M, mlm/wlw solidarity, the french fry trifecta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: A ride home from a tennis game quickly takes detour into dumbassery
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The French Fry Trifecta

“Ready?”

Bobby nodded, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. He felt a curly be placed in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, tasting the sauces Liam had put on it.  _ Easy _ . He opened his eyes and smirked. “Ketchup, mayonnaise, and sriracha. Come on, give me a challenge.”

“Damn, ok,” Liam said, laughing slightly.

Danielle shook her head in amusement at them. “You two are ridiculous.”

Danielle was supposed to be giving them a ride home from a tournament, and it hadn’t taken much to convince her to take them to three different fast food places for the French Fry Trifecta on the way. However, she’d refused to take them to a fourth place for the newly-added sweet potato fries because “It’s a  _ tri _ fecta, not a quadfecta, and sweet potato fries are gross anyway.” Bobby and Liam weren’t too disappointed, but they vowed not to tell Danny and Ziggy because those were fighting words.

At each place, they’d grabbed handfuls of every available sauce. Now, the three of them sat at a picnic table at the park testing out different sauce combinations, with Bobby and Liam trying to guess each other’s concoctions. Bobby was very good at it, if he did say so himself. And he did say so himself. Many times. Their combinations were very hit or miss, some of them being really good, some being just weird, and some being absolutely disgusting. Of course, every one Danielle came up with was great. Bobby didn’t know how she did it.

Bobby watched Liam wrinkle his nose as he ate a fry. It was unfairly adorable. Once he swallowed, which seemed to take forever, he said. “That was disgusting. You have to try it.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

It was. It definitely was. Bobby nearly spit out his fry, but that would be a waste of a perfectly good waffle fry, so he managed to force himself to swallow it. “God, what the hell is that?”

Danielle rolled her eyes. “You guys are idiots.”

“What, you don’t want to try it?” Liam asked.

She just shook her head and popped a crinkle cut fry in her mouth.

This happened several more times. They never learned.

At last, they reached the end of the bag, and Bobby split the final fry, a waffle fry, in half and gave part of it to Liam. They used them to mix together everything that was left on their mess of a sauce plate. They stared at the abominations in their hands for a second and then clinked them together like glasses. Then, together, they ate them. They both chewed slowly, trying to figure out what exactly it tasted like.

Danielle raised her eyebrow at them. “So? How bad is it?”

“I don’t know how to describe it,” Bobby said.

“It’s like all the flavors canceled each other out, and it just tastes like nothing.”

Bobby nodded in agreement. He didn’t know how, but that was exactly what it was. Just nothing.

“That was god shutting off your tastebuds to protect you from the horror you created,” Danielle said matter of factly.

Bobby and Liam looked at each other and shrugged. Yeah, that seemed legit.

They drank the last of their soda (Bobby’s was Dr. Pepper mixed with Root Beer, and Blue Powerade mixed with Mountain Dew, aka Great Value Baja Blast) to wash down the taste of the fries.

“Come on, clean up your mess. We should get you two home before you puke.”

Bobby waved his hand dismissively. “We’re not gonna puke.” But as he stood up to help clean up their trash, his stomach disagreed. “Probably.”

No one puked. Bobby and Liam did, however, fall asleep almost immediately after putting on a movie when they got home. And Danielle may or may not have taken a picture of the two of them cuddling together. For “memories” of course, which sounded a lot more like “black mail” to Bobby. But whatever. It  _ was _ kind of cute.


End file.
